


So Hard to Bear

by Pekka



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hahaha this is trash and so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekka/pseuds/Pekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora get shot with bad syringer ammo Hancock helps. *now edited thanks to the kind efforts of Salo!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Hard to Bear

“Hey Hancock... I think you’re gonna wanna take a look at this! Looks like your little doll got hurt,” he heard Fahrenheit call out flatly from the other room. 

Hancock sighed and dragged himself off the couch sluggishly to see what hell she was talking about. Didn’t she know he was higher than... like, some really high thing right now? Just as he finally managed to get himself into a standing position that mouthy mercenary MacCready came bursting in with Doc Weathers and a half-conscious Nora.

“Sorry to barge in on you Hancock but we ran into these total shitbag raiders who shot Nora up with this syringer ammo. Goodneighbor was close by and I figured you want me to bring her here anyway,” MacCready grunts out while helping Doc Weathers dump Nora on the couch. She’s fighting them, struggling and whining pathetically.

“Eehhh, more likely slavers given what she was shot up with.” Doc Weathers says with a shrug.

“I’m really hot… why’s it so damn hot?” Nora slurs out at both the Doc and MacCready.

At this Hancock comes out of his Jet induced stupor and narrows his eyes at MacCready and Doc Weathers. 

“Why? What was she shot up with?” The two men look at each other nervously.

“Ohhh no, no way am I getting into this shit! You’re the doctor, you tell him. I did my due diligence; I killed those fucking mungoes with Nora and got her somewhere safe. You explain the medical shit, I need a fucking drink. When Nora’s better she knows where I am. See ya ‘round Mr. Mayor.” MacCready shook his head and waved himself out, leaving Hancock staring dumbly after him. Fuck. He needs to be more sober for shit like this. 

“Hancock!” Nora yells happily as though she’s just noticed he’s in the room. Her face is flushed and her eyes are a little glassy. She’s slurring her words while struggling with the Doc again, still trying to get up.

“Afternoon Sunshine,” Hancock says looking at her with slightly bemused, if soft, look on his face. Nora grins prettily at him, batting her eyelashes before he hardens his gaze and moves it onto the Doc.

“Now Doc, care to share with the rest of the class what the fuck is going on?” Hancock practically growls.

Weathers sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Look, uhhh Mr. Mayor, your girly here is gonna be fine... It’s just, well, do you know what this is?” The doc hands a syringe over to Hancock who takes a look at it, turning it over in his hands. It looks to be the syringer ammo MacCready mentioned. 

“Yeah? So what’s it do and what’s it got to do with Nora?” Hancock gestures over to the girl in question. Her eyes are half-lidded and she’s giving him a look that he would normally classify as alluring but is now just confusing given her bizarre entrance to his abode.

“It was filled with a hard long-lasting tranquilizer,” Weathers starts off as he takes the syringer back, “like I said, probably slavers and not raiders that shot her. It makes people disoriented and weak, easier to transport.” 

Hancock looks at Nora who has thankfully stopped looking at him and has fallen into fitful sleep. She’s sweating. 

"Hancock... I think it was also filled with something else.” Weathers said hastily, drawing Hancock's attention back to him. All of a sudden it feels like he’s eaten a pound of rocks 

“What?” Hancock pushes. 

“Some kinda aphrodisiac I think. You know, to keep victims docile and... ah, friendly.” Doc looks uncomfortable now, “I’ve seen it before with girls who’ve been taken by slavers. She’ll come out of it okay an’ everything. It’s not super fast or anything. MacCready said she got through the fight okay but about twenty minutes after she said she wasn’t feeling so good. He was bringing her back here when they ran across me.”

Hancock sighs and scrubs his scarred hand across his face, “So now what?”

“It’ll work itself through her system in about three days. Don’t give her any Mentats, Psycho, Buffout, Jet, Calmex, or MedX. Nothin’, not even alcohol, and keep an eye on the fever too. Do your best to keep her hydrated and eating.” 

Doc Weathers takes a last look over her. “I’ll be in town a day or so stocking up with Fred Allen. If something takes a bad turn I’ll be around.” 

“Thanks for taking care of her Doc.” Hancock hands Doc Weathers a generous amount of caps as he heads out the door, then moves to sit across from Nora to keep an eye on her.

“Hancock…” Nora said weakly.

“Yeah?” 

“It’s so hot in here.” Nora begins to struggle with her vault suit, trying to take it off. She manages to unzip it partway revealing her flushed chest as well as an ample view of her cleavage. 

Hancock’s mouth goes dry as he watches her try to reveal flesh and writhing around on the couch. He’s missed her _sofuckingmuch_ while she was off with MacCready, but fuck if he can indulge himself in her right now. Not like this, he thinks, not when she’s feverish and her eyes are bright with slavers’ drugs swimming in her system. The reminder of the use of such drugs works like a cold shower and he gets up and puts his hands on hers to still them. She looks at him pleadingly.

“You’re sick babe, you should leave it on for now, huh? Lemme get some water for you.” 

Hancock grabs some purified water and gives it to her. She gulps it down greedily, too greedily, and water escapes to pour down towards her partially exposed breasts. Hancock’s eyes follow the water helplessly and he groans quietly. It’s going to be a long three days.

She finishes the water and looks at him with that half-lidded gaze again, “Hancock, I’m realllllly tired,” she slurs.

“You know where the beds are.”

“Take me to bed, John.” Nora commands softly, holding out her hand towards Hancock. 

Hancock looks her over for a second and then scoops her up to take her to the bedroom. Her arms wrap around his neck and she presses her forehead against his temple and whispers, “I really missed you.”

He tightens his arms around her protectively, looking at her with unrestrained fondness. He’s such a sap for her, “Me too doll.” 

He presses a kiss to her forehead and lays her down, helping her with her boots as well as removing his own. All of a sudden it feels like it’s been such a long afternoon and all the Jet is catching up with him. Nora curls up under the covers and he spoons himself behind her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, following her into sleep.

He wakes several hours later feeling warm and relaxed. He feels better now than he has in weeks now that Nora is back mostly safe and sound. At some point during their little cat nap Hancock must have rolled on to his back because he wakes up with Nora sprawled across him. It’s his favourite way to wake up... well, maybe his second favourite, he grins lewdly at the ceiling for a second before checking Nora’s forehead. She’s still a bit feverish but not nearly as bad as she had been when they dragged her in. The contact rouses her a little. 

“How’re you doin’ Sunshine?” he murmurs quietly into her hair.

She moans, rubbing her face into his chest before she props her head up and looks at him, “Is there more water?” she asks sleepily.

“On the table beside you.” 

She moves away and he hears her pop open the can and drink. His eyes fall closed again. There is no sun shining in through the window so it must still be night and he feels so damn good right now.

Nora curls up next to him when she’s finished and props her chin up on his chest. Even in the darkness of the room he can see her smiling up at him.

“Hi,” she says quietly. 

“Hi yourself sister,” he replies peering at her. “You gave MacCready quite the scare there.” 

She looks at him for a brief second before she leans up and begins kissing him. Her lips are soft, warm and inviting and so he responds by pulling her onto him so he can kiss her more thoroughly. She gasps and he slips in tongue into her mouth with a small moan of his own in response. As their tongues battle she begins to grind her hips slowly into his and he arches mindlessly into her, his rapidly hardening cock seeking more delicious friction as one hand slides from her hair to grip her hip slightly and she continues to rock slowly, moaning into his mouth.

She pulls back sitting up and he mindlessly follows her, his hands slipping down to grab a handful of ass as his begins to kiss her neck. He hears a zipping sound and notices she’s gotten a bit more of her vault suit down and all of a sudden he remembers why they shouldn’t be doing this. She’s not herself and while he’s fucked her high before he knows this is different, she didn’t take this particular trip willingly.

“Stop, stop...” he sighs, pulling her hands away from her suit. His cock throbs at him in protest. 

“What? why?” She asks in surprise.

“You’re fucked up Nora, this is the syringer ammo.” The harshness of his words are counteracted by the affection in them. 

Nora moans in protest and goes back to more of those slow drugged kisses. He begins to bargain with himself. _This is just kissing, nothin’ wrong with that and he’s missed her... He can have this at least and it feels sofuckinggood_. Happily having won over his brain he begins responding to her sweet mouth again, her clever little hands hands begin to roam his chest causing heat to pool in his belly. Said clever hands tug his coat off and continue to map him out. Her lips are moving from his mouth to his neck and Hancock moans shamelessly, groping at Nora's hips as her tongue makes contact with the sensitive skin on his neck. When she bites down lightly she simultaneously grabs at his still confined cock which twitches sending white hot pleasure shooting through him. At the contact he instinctively pushes himself further into her hand.

“Nnngh,” he chokes, “Fuck! We can’t babe. I want to but we can’t.” He’s panting hard trying to gain control of the situation. He pushes her gently out of his lap and all but leaps off the mattress. 

“Hancock… John...” She sighs up at him he can hear the plea in her voice and it takes almost everything he has not to just crawl back onto the mattress and just take and take until they are both too exhausted to move.

“Slavers did this to you doll... it’s fucked up even by our standards.” Hancock looks at her hoping she can understand his hesitance. 

“I want this John, you want this. There's no problem, just come back to bed...” and it sounds so convincing and easy when she says it. She wants him, he wants her - so what's the problem? Her fever is down and she seems to be in her right mind, well rightish. Just as he’s about to reconsider his stance her stomach makes a loud grumbling noise.

He rolls his eyes, “When was the last time you fed yourself?”

He can’t really see it but he’s sure she’s glaring “I dunno, yesterday sometime I guess.”

“Let’s rustle you up some grub then, Doc says you gotta eat.” Hancock is happy the subject has changed.

Nora scoffs and probably rolls her eyes but he hears he moving around to get up. He lights some candles and they go looking for food. 

The rest of the evening passes without much incident, except for the fact that Nora acts like the biggest cock tease on the planet. All flirtatious looks and sashaying hips and she never seems to stop touching him for long, just a hot whisper in his ear or a teasing touch there in hopes that he’ll just give in and spend the next two and a half days fucking her brains out. He spends most of the evening half hard and completely unsatisfied, but generally he’s enjoying her attention as well as her company. At some point he shoots up a bit of MedX and Nora curls up in his arms giving him a soft look that’s so fucking sweet it makes his heart ache. He’s all hers alright. It’s not long before they both fall asleep.

Waking up on day two goes much like waking up on day one with Nora on top of him, only this time she’s managed to worm her hands down his pants. He wakes up moaning loudly and fucking himself into her hand with all of yesterday’s unspent tension giving the pleasure a razor edge. She’s managed to smear the pre-cum up and down his cock before he can pry her hands off him. The plea in her voice is more pronounced today and there is a wildness in her eyes that wasn’t there yesterday. Her body is so hot to the touch that it feels like it could burn him. He has to move away from her, he’s nearly mindless with want and he can’t remember the last time he was this fucking horny.

“John please, I need you inside me so fucking bad...” This time she’s managed to pull the vault suit half way off and it’s pushed down to her hips. She’s laying face down on the sofa with her face turned to him while she ruts herself against his couch and It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen and this needs to end, morals be damned. No one is this good of a man. He lights up a cigarette and brings it to his mouth with shaking hands and it calms him a little he thinks. 

“Take your clothes off for me beautiful, and lie on your back,” he instructs softly, not taking any steps towards her. She eagerly complies and he closes his eyes briefly while she waits for him completely naked on the couch. Hancock lets his eyes wander to her breasts, the coolness of the air has already caused them to pebble. He clenches one hand at his side while still smoking with the other. 

Nora is watching him watch her. She clears her throat. “Enjoying the view?” she teases. 

Hancock can’t help but grin at the quip, “Always do.” 

“C’mere,” she crooks her finger at him.

“Nuh-uh Nora,” Hancock shakes his head. “You’re gonna help yourself out.”

She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Touch yourself for me babe.” he gestures at her with a lecherous grin.

Nora bites her lower lip before she nods and her hands begin to travel down her body. She scratches herself lightly at the collarbone leaving slightly red marks, he’s always had a bit of a weakness for that. Her hands continue their journey towards her breasts and she begins to pluck at her nipples and arch her back into her own hands. She’s moaning and panting and her hips begin to move of their own volition. 

Hancock is torn between staring at her face twisted up in pleasure and her hands teasing her breasts. When one hand begins to move lower he follows it hungrily.

“That’s it,” he encourages. He’s no longer smoking, just standing away from her leaning against the table with his legs crossed. If his hands weren’t so badly scarred he would be gripping the table with white knuckles.

One of hands travels lower at his encouragement and she spreads her legs and allows her finger to begin circling her clit. At the initial touch she lets out a high pitched cry.

“Ohhh fuuuck,” she moans out the words while beginning to push herself more firmly into her hand. Hancock moans along with her like he can feel it, he cock throbbing in time with his racing heart.

“Talk to me John,” she pants out.

“I’m so hard for you right now. All I wanna do is strip down and just fuck you raw. When this is all over I’m gonna be so good to you.” 

Nora's hand moves lower and Hancock watches she begins to work two of her fingers inside of herself. Hancock knows from experience just how tight and wet she must be and when she establishes a rhythm with her fingers she lets out a loud cry. The guards around the state house can probably hear her.

“Ah! John please! I can’t-I need…” She lets out a small noise while she desperately grinds against her hands seeking release. 

“You’re so fucking close Nora, I know it. just keep going. Cum for me.” he sounds like he’s begging her.

At that she arches off the couch and lets out a high pitched wail of his name, her hips jerking against her own hands as she cums. His cock twitches violently in his pants and he needs to move to the chair across from her. She’s panting hard as she comes down from her orgasm and he’s panting nearly as hard as she is. She looks at him with a satisfied smile.

“Feel better?” he asks hoarsely.

“A bit,” she sighs, “I’d feel even better if you were balls deep inside me, but this wasn’t bad.”

Hancock can’t help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Need some help with that?” she points at his engorged cock. 

Despite how uncomfortable he is he keeps a casual look on his face and lights up another cigarette, his hands have steadied.

“As far as I know, blue balls have never killed anyone, so no need to worry about little ol’ me.” 

“Oh Hancock, don’t be so modest. ‘Little’ isn’t a word for that,” she gestures at his cock.

“Well don’t you just have a silver tongue?” 

Banter with Nora is easy and familiar territory and he’s happy that she’s feeling well enough to play this game with him. 

“Oh yeah, my tongue is something else alright. It can do tricks and everything...” she curls her tongue teasingly at him. 

Hancock just rolls his eyes and snorts at her and they sit in silence while seconds tick by.

“Hey, Hancock?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You got a bathtub around here somewhere? I’m freezing my ass off,” she laughs and it warms him.

“Can’t have that, can we? It’s one of my favourite parts. Put some clothes on and I’ll show ya where.”

Nora just smiles and starts grabbing at her clothes. Once she’s decent he takes her upstairs to help her fill the tub. As he walks by his men give him knowing winks and smirks and he tips his tricorn at them.

Once the tub is full of hot water she strips back down and settles in. She looks at him quietly for a second before she pipes up, “Aren’t you gonna get in?” 

Hancock can't help but give her a wry smile, “You ever smell wet ghoul? Not very attractive.”

Nora rolls her eyes, “Just get in smart-ass. I promise to leave your precious virtue intact.”

Still grinning like a fool, Hancock strips and gets in the tub behind her. Nora leans her back against him and sighs while he begins to rub her shoulders and when he places a kiss on top of her head she hums in appreciation with closed eyes. Hancock gives her a once-over, cataloguing cuts and bruises he hadn’t noticed during her little show on the couch. He saw a bruise on one of her ribs and thumbs at it a little.

“That hurt?” he asks softly. 

“It’s when I got shot with the ammo. Hurts, but I’ll live.” She sounds relaxed and happy.

They sit in silence for a while just kissing and touching each other until eventually Nora is asleep and the water is getting cold. Hancock gets her out of the water, helps her dry off and finds her some clothes before he brings her back downstairs, where Fahrenheit is now waiting.

“You gonna actually work today boss, or are you just gonna fuck around?” 

Hancock sighs and looks at Nora, “Sorry babe, duty calls.”

“Yeah, yeah. ‘Of the people, for the people.’ I’ll get outta here and head to the Rexford. I’m sure I can find something to entertain me,” Nora replies, gathering her stuff with a smile.

Hancock frowns. She’s not in the right head space now and he doesn’t want some nobody touching his girl when she’s hot under the collar ‘cause of some bad syringer ammo.

“Oh no you’re not. Stay here and remember what the doc said. Keep your nose clean, drink water and eat.” He grabs her stuff away from her and she’s too weak to fight him.

“Ugh, fine, but when I’m better you're gonna pay for that,” Nora frowns petulantly and throws herself down on the couch, but then gives him a look that sends heat straight through him and makes his pants tighten. 

“Countin’ on it,” he grins smoothly before leaving the room. 

The rest of the day passes without note, though Hancock catches Nora touching herself several times when he checks in on her, each time leaving him more and more rattled. It made leaving her difficult. When he finally does return it’s late and she’s no longer on the couch, probably gone to bed. Hancock goes upstairs to the bedroom and finds her naked and asleep. He takes his coat, boots and hat off and joins her. Normally he’d strip naked and curl up next to her but there’s no need to play with fire. When he gets into bed he checks her temperature and is pleased to find that she barely has any fever at all. Nora stirs at the contact.

“Hey Hancock, get lots done?” she says sleepily, rolling to face him.

“Yeah, tons. It’s not like I had any reason to be distracted or anything...” He looks at her pointedly.

Nora giggles a little and leans over to bite lightly at what bits of mottled skin she finds uncovered. 

“How’re you feeling?” he asks.

“Betterish. Less disoriented and feverish but still hornier than I’ve ever been in my entire life... and it seems the more I try to fix the situation myself, the worse it gets,” she replies mildly.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you Sunshine.” 

“S’not your fault,” she’s propped herself up to look at him better and she just looks so fucking pretty that he can’t help but drag his hand into her hair and pull her mouth to his. Nora sighs and melts into him, and when she pushes herself flush against him he hisses and she takes full advantage, slipping that pretty pink tongue into his mouth. She coaxes him to respond and he does without thought. When they part for air she presses her forehead against his, her hands teasing his skin with light touches that make him moan and pull her back into a scorching kiss. 

“Hancock,” she pants when they pull back, “I want you, please...”

After the day he’s had with her impassioned cries of his name bouncing around his brain he finally snaps. He needs this as badly as she does right now. 

“Then you’ve got me,” He assures. His hands find her exposed breast, pinching the hardened nipple lightly, “Whatever you need.”

Nora whines at the contact and begins to tug at the remainder of his clothes. He distracts her by beginning to place a trail of hot-mouthed kisses along her neck and then moving to the breast he had just been teasing. He places his mouth around the nipple and begins to suck while moving a hand over to her neglected breast, groaning at the feel of her in his mouth. 

“Yessss...” she hisses at his attentions. She’s already starting to writhe, her hands are everywhere she can reach and she’s tugging harder at his shirt. He pulls himself away from her breasts so she can get the shirt over his head and as soon as it comes off she’s distracting him with her mouth and then he feels it, her hand around his hardened cock. She’s managed to get her hand down his pants again and he’s so wound up from all the teasing he’s endured these past two days that he actually howls when she squeezes lightly. 

“Fuck yes,” She mutters against his mouth, “I’ve been thinking about your cock all day.” 

Hancock just lets out a strangled noise and ruts himself against her hand as she strokes him up and down. He needs to touch her, fuck, he’s been wanting to touch her all fucking day and he’s not waiting anymore. Hancock pushes her onto her back and away from his cock.

“Let me feel how wet you are Nora,” his tone is all gravel and he nips at her neck.

With a whine Nora spreads her legs so Hancock can touch her. He begins to tease her slit with a finger and she jerks at the contact. Slowly, oh so slowly, Hancock begins to circle her clit with a finger which causes her to let out a soft cry and desperately wanting more contact she begins to push herself more firmly into his hand. Taking the hint Hancock begins to push a finger inside of her. They both moan as her internal muscles clamp down at the invasion and he begins to pump the finger in and out while she attempts to rock into his hand. Soon he adds a second finger and begins to rub her clit with his thumb. She’s writhing frantically now, desperately seeking release. When he crooks his fingers that’s all she can take, and she’s screaming his name while she bears down and throbs around his fingers. Hancock continues to push her through it, extending the orgasm as long as he can. When she finally begins to relax Hancock can feel the smug grin on his face as he pulls his fingers out. What can he say? When you're good, you're good.

After she catches her breath she gives him a predatory look and then suddenly flips him on to his back so that she’s straddling him. He just continues smirking while he sucks his fingers clean.

“Feelin’ better?” he asks. 

She laughs at this. “Yeah, John. I feel great,” her tone light and happy and the look on her face is so full of tenderness that it makes Hancock’s chest constrict. Fuck, he loves her. He wants to be closer- wants to be as close as he can get. They both begin to madly fumble at his pants but when he manages to kick them off she moves so he can’t push inside her. He growls in frustration. Goddammit, he’s tired of this already and he just wants to feel her.

“ Ah-ah,” she tuts at him. 

She slowly strokes him and Hancock glares at her but she just begins to press kisses to his chest. One of his hands finds its way into her soft hair and strokes the back of her head and neck and she murmurs appreciatively as she begins to move lower, nipping and licking at his stomach. He squeezes his eyes shut, she’s so close to where he needs her that he’s shuddering. Mercifully, he feels her breath on his cock and his eyes snap open. He looks down at her to see her looking back into his eyes as she envelops his cock in her mouth.

“Fuck- Nora!” he pants as he feels the heat of her mouth surround him. 

Hancock’s eyes flutter shut as he concentrates on not cumming. Oh no, as nice as this is he’s going to be as deep in her as he can be when he finally gets off. He takes some deep, centering breaths even as that glorious tongue swirls around the head of him, and looks back down at Nora who begins to gently suck as he meets her gaze. He lets out a strangled whine but doesn’t break eye contact. Pleasure is punching its way through his body as his hips start moving in little thrusts, goddammit, he’s already getting close. There has just been so much teasing the last two days. 

Nora seems to get the picture because she pulls her mouth away from his cock which is hard as flint. She surveys her handiwork for a moment before looking at him very much like the cat that got the cream. He yanks her down and kisses her hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth. He can taste himself on her lips and she begins to mewl into his mouth before he moves them so that he is back on top. 

“Don’t tease me anymore John, I need you...” she’s moaning into his mouth like he even could, like he isn’t as wrecked as she is by this point.

“No more,” he promises. 

Hancock grabs his cock and lines himself up before pushing himself into her in one hard thrust. They both cry out loudly as he bottoms out inside her, spots clouding his vision for a second. She’s hot, _so fucking hot,_ and tight around him, clamping down like a vice as soon as he had pushed in.

“Ugh, fuck! John I’ve needed this for two goddamn days,” she’s sighing in relief and rocking against him which he takes as a sign to move, and he begins to pump himself in and out of her at a steady pace.

“Me too,” He agrees.

“You feel so good,” she’s cradling his face in her hands now and moving faster beneath him. Hancock picks up the pace moving to a hard rhythm and she cums unexpectedly with a keening cry, the tightness of her bringing him all that much closer. 

He’s grunting with the force of his thrusts now and Nora is clinging on for dear life. He’s pistoning in and out of her and angling so he hits that sweet spot within her, the one that makes her cry out with each thrust. Hancock manages to slip a hand between them while holding himself up to rub at her clit. She’s getting tighter and tighter and he can tell she’s close again already.

“That’s it, come on Nora, one more time for me,” he encourages.

Nora cums with a wail, her internal muscles clamping down hard around him and contracting in violent spasms, and there he is, white hot pleasure surging through him, making him blind and deaf with the force of it as he lets out a guttural cry against Nora’s neck while his hips push jerkily against her own. Slowly, they both come down from their high and Hancock pulls himself out of Nora’s body. She lets out a small sigh and curls herself up in his arms.

“Hey, Hancock?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad MacCready brought me to Goodneighbor.”

“Me too,” Hancock agrees. “I mean could you imagine Preston’s face if he’d have dragged you out to Sanctuary?”

Nora bursts into laughter. “I love you.”

“Yeah, sure, me too Sunshine,” Hancock teases. “Sleep already will ya?” Yes he’s pathetic for her alright, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work for this fandom and in fact my first work at all since uhhhh 2001-2002ish. Not sure I like the ending but I was getting sick of looking at this so up it went.
> 
> liked it? hated it? lemme know.
> 
> January 17, 2016 - Thank you Salo for all of your hard work editing!


End file.
